Part Of Me
by OOMBBF
Summary: Momoko, tu huirías conmigo? No Brick, esta vez no.
1. Capítulo 1

_-¿Momoko, tu huiras conmigo?-_

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-Si digo ¿a qué te quedas? no tienes nada ni a nadie más que a mí igual que yo a ti, tu cuidaras mi espalda y yo la tuya-le dijo Brick con su rostro serio_

_-¿Pero…-dudó un poco -como haríamos, este orfanato esta mas vigilado que la NASA!-le dijo ella_

_-Eso lo tengo solucionado, pero ¿vendrás?-le dijo el_

_-Está bien- ella no podía dejar a su amigo irse solo a enfrentarse con el mundo, no con 12 años!, si iban a morir al menos que fuera juntos_

* * *

.

.

.

-Mira qué bonita es-decían unos

-Ese Brick, que suertudo, mira que andar con esa lindura-comentaban unos en voz baja

Los recuerdos de la primera fiesta importante en el trabajo de Brick pasaban por la mente de Momoko esperando a que su novio llegara a casa, cuando oyó un portazo

-Hola, como te fue en el trabajo hoy?- dijo ella saltando desde el sillón y dejando a un lado la novela que estaba leyendo, a la cual no le prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba recordando con una sonrisa los elogios de los amigos y socios de Brick, lo cual la hacían sentir bien a ella y a Brick. O al menos eso ella pensaba

-Igual que siempre-dijo aventando su maletín a donde segundos antes ella había estado

-Eso significa que bien? Como sea te prepare tu comida favorita, iré a servirla-Momoko había estado toda la tarde preparando la comida con mucho amor, para compartirla con el

-NO. no me molestes, iré a dormir-le contesto secamente

-Pero yo…-intento convencer a Brick

- ¿Pero QUE?-le dijo alzando la voz y mirándola con ira, como si ella fuera la causante de todos sus problemas

-No, nada-contesto ella bajando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia el suelo

-Eso creí-dijo Brick y se fue dejándola parada en medio de el comedor, analizando que fue lo que puso haber hecho para que él se pusiera de ese humor.

¿Qué le había pasado al buen hombre a quien había conocido? ¿Qué había pasado con el que era su mejor amigo? Ese no era el…este que tenia por novio, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en un principio, era muy sarcástico con ella, muy grosero e incluso una vez le levanto la mano, no llego a golpearla pero estuvo cerca…'debe ser solo mi imaginación' pensó ella buscando una escusa para convencerse a sí misma que solo eran ideas suyas y nada más.

* * *

.

.

.

-Brick, pensé que cuando llegues del trabajo podíamos salir…no se… al cine quizás? -

-NO.-

-Al menos podríamos pasar unos minutos juntos?-

-No, porque eres tan enfadosa? Porque yo querría pasar tiempo contigo?-pregunto el irritado y masajeándose la cabeza

-Pues porque eres mi novio-le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa, llena de dudas

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! QUE GRACIOSA! HAHAHAHAHA AMARTE! SI CLARO! HAHAHAHA-se empezó a reír el, hacia años que no lo oía reírse, si no fuera porque se estaba burlando de ella, sería muy feliz por el

-P-pero pensé que me amabas-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, él se calmo un poco y limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo derecho hablo:

-No, para mi fuiste como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia y no tuve más opción que traerte para que no murieras, ahora hazme el favor de salir de mi vida o te llevare a la perrera como el cachorrito que eres…espera, no soy tan cruel te rente un departamento al otro lado de la cuidad por tus servicios, aquí está la llave-dijo aventándole un llavero en forma de conejo con una llave en el que tenia decoraciones en rosa (como la de zoey de zoey 101 pero sin la Z)

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Un cachorrito?-pregunto ella soltando lagrimas mientras hablaba

-Oh no claro que no, también necesitaba alguien que cocinara y cuidara la casa mientras yo no estaba-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella no aguanto más y le dio una cachetada que se oyó por toda la casa

-Eres el ser humano más despreciable de todos-le dijo ella llorando y con su voz quebrada

-No empieces-le dijo él con una sonrisita burlona

-Escúchame bien, saldré adelante y por mi cuenta, toma tu llavecita-dijo Momoko aventándole el llavero en la cara, pero él con una mano, comenzó a atraparlo

-¿Enserio? ¿Así hecha un desastre como ahorita?-le pregunto el lleno de incredulidad

-Tal vez este herida pero no rota, ya lo veras, encontrare a alguien que me sepa apreciar, y que no desperdicie un lugar en mi corazón como tú lo hiciste-

-Con lo enfadosa y llorona que eres lo dudo…-dijo rodando los ojos

-Ya lo veras, no te necesito-

-Momoko deja de hablar cuando vuelvas no quiero que tragues tantas palabras o engordaras-le dijo burlándose de ella

-Oh no, el que se tragara sus palabras será otro-

-Si claro, cuando te vayas y si es que lo haces, por favor cierra la puerta-dijo el agarrando su portafolio para salir a trabajar como si nada, con una gran sonrisa de burla en su rostro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Licci: gracias, ya lo veras; le cerrara la boca.

casSeeU: listo n.n

blossXbrick: no se, es que a el no lo imagino tirando corazones y lo prefiero rudo Xp

iru-chan loli dark: de hecho tengo pensado usar a uno de ellos dos n.n

* * *

.

.

.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, por más que lo pensaba no lo conseguía creer

-Abandone todo lo que una vez tuve o pude ter por el…y el solo me considero su mascota?-se pregunto mientas soltaba una risita de incredulidad, a esta la seguían unas cuantas lágrimas, más que de tristeza, de coraje, consigo misma

¿Estaré teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Solo había pasado en mi cabeza? ¿O fue real?

No sabía que pensar. Se pellizco hasta que sintió más dolor externo que el que sentía en el corazón miró su brazo, estaba un poco rojo debido al pellizco, toco sus mejillas y estaban mojadas por el llanto, desde que había empezado a llorar no había hecho nada por secar sus lagrimas, ahora sentía un ligero cosquilleo y empezó a secarlas, luego de que la tristeza se fuera, las relevaron la ira. Sentía tanto coraje que juraría que de su garganta saldría algo, le dolía mucho, como si se hubiera tragado una sandia entera…tenía tanta ira contra sí misma por ser tan tonta pero sobre todo contra él, el que se aprovechó de su bondad, de sus sentimientos, de todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

Miro un gran florero que estaba en la mesa tenía muchos tulipanes rosas, rojos y naranjas, Brick se lo había regalado en agradecimiento por el acenso, en el cual ella fue pieza clave para que él lo lograra.

* * *

.

.

.

-Hola, jovencita eres la novia de Brick?-pregunto un hombre algo mayor, que se veía muy simpático y amable.

-Si, mucho gusto….señor…?-

-Takanawa, Mizu Takanawa, dueño de la humilde compañía Takanawa-dijo el hombre mientras se presentaba a sí mismo

-Oh! Un gusto señor-

-El gusto es mío jovencita!-decía el sonriendo tras ellos se aproximaba Brick con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios

* * *

.

.

.

-De haberlo sabido, pero ese es el detalle, uno nunca sabe…nunca.- dijo ella en un susurro, dándose una lección de vida

Unos minutos después de estar ahí parada, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al florero, lo tomo en sus manos y observo tulipán por tulipán, lo alzo y lo tiro lo más fuerte que pudo contra el piso, las flores estaban tiradas por todo el piso. Corrió a su habitación y en una maleta negra, hecho ropa (lo más necesario) y su billetera, cerro la maleta y estaba a punto de salir, cuando entre todas las fotografías y marcos que había en la casa había una de ellos dos, una que ella había tomado cuando llegaron a la cuidad, y que ella misma había buscado cuadro y todo. Descolgó la fotografía fue por unas tijeras y la recorto, recorto la parte donde salía ella. Puso la foto en su lugar solo que esta vez no la tenía a ella, busco los álbumes de fotografías e hiso lo mismo. Ahora si ya no había nada de ella en esa casa, puso seguro por dentro y colgó las llaves, no se llevaría algo que después la podría tentar a volver.

-Hasta nunca-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí


	3. Capítulo 3

catSeeU: gracias! Y si, lo será…o no?

Iru-chan loli dark: si! Me encanta butch también, había pensado en Boomer…pero butch es más atrevido y perfecto para el trabajo…

blossXbrick: ya lo veras…

Lia-sennenko: empezó a actuar así nomas, por amargado…y ya lo veremos…

BrickxBloss-Reds: gracias! Aquí dejo al continuación n.n

* * *

.

.

.

-Si claro como si de verdad ella se fuera a ir-decía Brick llegando a su oficina que tenía un letrerito que decía 'gerencia'

Unas cuantas personas con las que pasaba por un lado lo saludaban con un 'Hola buenos días' falso, la verdad es que desde que tomo el puesto, se volvió más estricto en el trabajo y con sí mismo, muchos puede que hasta lo odiaran pero no podían negar que era el mejor y eso, él lo sabía.

-Brick, hoy sales temprano-aviso su secretaria

-Gracias Kaoru-

Kaoru era la secretaria de Brick, hacia un mes que había entrado a trabajar y parecía muy eficiente, tenía el cabello corto, hasta los hombros y negro. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel morena clara, era muy bonita, pero no su tipo.

-¡Kaoru!-hablo un poco fuerte para que su secretaria alcanzara a oírlo

-¿Sí?-dijo ella entrando con el seño fruncido, tenía carácter fuerte y odiaba que le gritaran y a Brick le encantaba gritar

-Exactamente a qué horas salgo?-pregunto Brick sintiendo los efectos de salir de su casa sin desayunar

-A las 2.30-dijo ella revisando una pequeña libreta que traía en su mano

-Quiero que una hora antes llames a mi casa y de digas a Momoko que quiero Teriyaki y que tiene que estar listo en cuanto yo ponga un pie en la casa-

-¿Por qué tratas a tu novia como tu sirvienta?-pregunto kaoru, no es que conociera a la pobre de 'Momoko' pero había oído maravillas de ella de otros compañeros de trabajo, y Brick hablaba de ella sólo cuando le preguntaban o cuando estaba cerca de el dueño.

-Ella no es mi novia, y desde cuando le hablas así a tu jefe?-

-Perdón…cretino bipolar- lo último lo dijo en un susurro

* * *

.

.

.

**(pov, Momoko)**

Iba caminando por la calle, con mi maleta en un brazo, que por cierto comenzaba a entumirse, la calle estaba desierta, pero yo no sabía manejar, debí aprender cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo bueno es que aún era temprano así que podía caminar por toda la cuidad un buen rato hasta decidir qué hacer, unos minutos más tarde me senté en una banca de el centro comercial, la gente que pasaba me miraba raro…

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-voltee y miré a un chico de ojos verdes con cabello negro y piel pálida, es muy guapo, y a diferencia de los demás no me veía como un bicho raro, me veía ¿con preocupación? Y en cierta forma…

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije con voz entre cortada

-Porque estás llorando…y hace poco comenzaste a sollozar- para comprobar sus palabras toque mis cachetes y pude sentirlos húmedos, no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar

-jajaja, ni note cuando empecé a llorar-le dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida

-Soy butch-dijo el dándome su mano, para mi sorpresa, yo pensé que al decirle eso, se alejaría y me dejaría ahí sola con mis penas, pero no, el se sentó a un lado de mi, y comenzamos a platicar.

-Y yo Momoko- le dije dándole la mía, luego me invito un helado cual al principio yo me negué pero el dijo que no le gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y un helado siempre es la mejor solución y no me quedo de otra ese chico sí que era terco.

-¿No eres de por aquí?-pregunto el

-¿Uh?-

-Tu maleta-dijo el apuntando a mi maleta negra, la cual estaba a un lado de mi

-Oh, si lo que pasa es que…me mudare-dije levantando mi cabeza, orgullosa de ese echo.

-wow y se puede saber a dónde?-

-Cuando lo sepa te digo-dije en un susurro

-¿Y eso?-

-Un impulso idiota, Salí sin saber a dónde ir-dije levantando los hombros

-Que buena suerte!-dijo él levantándose del la silla

-Ni tanta, al menos que andar vagabundeando por las calles será bueno-dije yo

-No, me refiero a que busco compañeros de cuarto! Tengo dos habitaciones vacías, ¿te interesa?-

-No lo sé…-

-Vamos, ni que fuera asesino en serie-dijo él jugando

-Eso no lo puedo saber-le dije jugando

-Un asesino no te hubiera invitado helado-dijo el haciendo pucheros y lo pensé por un rato…y luego un poco mas….por una parte no tenía a donde ir, y no contaba con mucho dinero (lo que me recuerda que debo conseguir empleo), butch parece agradable e inofensivo

-Como no tengo a donde ir, aceptare-dije al fin

-Lo sabía, nadie le dice que no a este hermoso rostro-

-Si claro, ¿está muy lejos?-

-No…-dijo como mintiendo…genial, solo espero que no me haga caminar mucho

* * *

.

.

.

-kaoru ¿Ya le dijiste?-le grito a su secretaria

-En eso estoy!- le contesto ella

-No contesta!-dijo entrando a la oficina

-Eso es imposible, ella siempre contesta, sabe que a esta hora le pido lo que quiero de comida-

-Quieres que vuelva a llamar en unos minutos? Tal vez salió-

-Se fue-dijo en un susurro para el mismo más que nada

-¿Cómo?-

-MALDITA SEA, SE LARGO!-


	4. Capítulo 4

catSeeU: si, es un cretino, y eso lo veremos más adelante…como que crees que podría trabajar? Yo aun no me decido…

byb03: si, es un maldito bastardo u.u sip, burbuja saldrá más adelante y Boomer ya está en camino el dicho es 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'

hasstrol: si y aquí se aplica

blossXbrick: pues nomas es así por malo (o crees que deba poner como una mini-historia sobre por que es así? Y si habrá un poco de butchxmomoko, pero no será la definitiva

Lia-sennenko: o lo pensó por ego principalmente, no, no es locura de tu mente si pondré algo sobre ellos (momoxbutch) que bueno que te gusto

Licci: si, y espero que te guste.

* * *

.

.

.

-se fue…se fue…SE LARGO! ….Gran cosa, como si la necesitara-decía Brick mientras apuraba el paso, para llegar a su casa

-¿Y quién no se iría lejos de ti…?-dijo kaoru en un susurro muy bajito que aun así llego a los oídos de Brick, quien le mando una mirada asesina, ella era la única que se atrevía a desafiarlo y darle la contraria por eso mismo era perfecta como su secretaria, pero a veces, querían matarse

-Como si se pelearan por estar cera de ti!-le contesto lleno de ira, lo que no sabía era que había dado en el clavo, kaoru tenía problemas amorosos…

-La historia de mi vida…-dijo en un susurro para sí misma

-Ojala que Momoko no sea tan tonta como para regresar con él…-

* * *

.

.

.

-Color favorito?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos

-Negro, me toca-dijo butch pensativo, como si la siguiente pregunta marcara fuera punto clave en la historia de la humanidad

-¿Negro?-le pregunte, yo casi podría jurar que sería el verde…por el color de sus ojos y su ropa, aunque también pudo haber sido el blanco ya que usaba mucho blanco

-Si…combina con todo, haber…¿si te invitara a salir me dirías?-dijo jugando

-Buen intento, mi turno-dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, era la segunda vez que me lo decía, claro que no lo decía enserio, solo era para romper el hielo

-¡Que mala!-dijo el tocando su corazón y haciendo una mueca de dolor exageradamente

-Cuanto falta para llegar?-le pregunte ignorando su 'dolor' que era más falso que el redondeo

-Ya poco, me toca- dijo rápidamente

-Pero ya me canse!-le dije mientras daba brinquitos en el piso como haciendo un berrinche, a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace poquito tiempo, cerca de butch siento que puedo ser yo, no siento la necesidad de agradarle desesperadamente como con Brick con el solo me vería ridícula haciendo un berrinche ya que me regañaría y diría cosas como: 'ya eres una adulta, compórtate como tal', simplemente butch me deja 'ser' yo misma, y al parecer le agrado…

-De que te quejas, el que carga tu maleta soy yo!, y tu canción favorita cual es?-dijo él a lo que yo solté una pequeña risita, podría ser un aventado pero todo un caballero

-Quien te manda a ofrecerte… y mi canción favorita es thats what you get de Paramore-contesté sonriendo

-y ¿la tuya?-le pregunte

-These Days de Foo Fighters-me contesto él con una sonrisita de medio lado.

-Yo adoro a los foo fighters!-dije saltando de la alegría recuerdo que mi primer concierto fue de ellos, fue genial, esa vez Brick me había llevado al concierto cuando aún era tan dulce…

-¿Enserio?-dijo él con un poco de sorpresa y duda

-¡Si! Porque lo dudas?-

-No sé, no parece…tu estilo, mira ahí es- dijo apuntando a una casa que se veía algo grande muy linda

-Es enorme! Eres traficante de drogas o algo asi?-le dije jugando

-No chistosita, mi abuela falleció hace dos meses y me la dejo-

-Lo siento mucho…-le dije con pena, pues sentía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo

-¿Por qué? No deberías, ella no me quería, yo soy el nieto más odiado por ella, solo me dejo esto, porque creía que así yo la perdonaría y todo quedaba pagado, ella se ganaba un pedazo de cielo.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, ni si debía decir algo o no.

-Anda, vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta para que yo entrara primero, después me dió un pequeño tour por la casa

-Mira, esta es tu habitación-dijo abriendo la ultima puerta a lo largo de un pasillo, en el que había tres puertas.

-wow, todo se ve muy…limpio-y si lo estaba, el cuarto era de un color cremita, había una cama en el centro con sabanas azules (muy estilo hospital) y una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz, una lámpara en una mesita de noche junto a la cama, y un closet frente a ella color cremita.

-Si, no quise pintarla o adornarla mucho, ya que no sabía que gustos tendrían mis nuevos compañeros de habitación-dijo butch

-Oh…- dije yo, luego sonó el teléfono

-Tú ponte cómoda, yo iré a atender el teléfono-

Saqué mis cosas y las deje en la cama, tenía muchas cosas en cuales pensar, como en donde puedo conseguir trabajo? Es decir nunca antes había trabajado, que puedo hacer? Qué debo hacer? Que esta haciendo Brick en estos momentos? Se preocupara por mi? Me estará buscando?

En eso llego butch

-Oye, buenas noticias, ya tendremos compañero nuevo, en una semana llega de estados unidos, Boomer, nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Oh que bien-le dije solo espero que no sea un cretino…

-Seguimos con el juego de las mil preguntas?- pregunto de repente

-Claro, a si nos conoceremos mejor-

* * *

.

.

.

-Así que estas soltero?-le pregunte agarrando una mora del tazón de frutas que teníamos en el sillón café mientras seguíamos haciendo preguntas

-Si y Deja tu lo guapo, soy doctor…bueno, aun soy practicante-dijo él, a lo que yo empecé a reír

-Te toca Casanova-le dije sonriendo

-Porque aceptaste venir a vivir aquí, si recién me conociste?- dijo él, ya imagino las preguntas que vienen…

-Pues porque no tenía a donde más ir, era venir contigo vagar por las calles…-dije un poco triste

-Ahora te toca…-dijo el

-¿Por qué me invitaste a quedarme?-ahora fue mi turno de ponerlo a pensar

-Me pareciste la compañera perfecta, y por la maleta deduje que o estabas perdida o buscarías un lugar donde quedarte-dijo el levantando los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, lástima que termino su respuesta, ya me imagino la pregunta que viene

-Me toca, porque que te querías mudar?-


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de contarle a butch lo que me había (prácticamente obligado a mudarme ya que si no lo hacia quedaría como una tonta habladora y además cobarde) el me dijo que Brick era un idiota y comenzó a cantarme chistes para subir mi ánimo.

Luego vimos la película de 'el amor de María Isabel', mientras comíamos palomitas, ni butch ni yo pudimos evitar llorar en la parte en que la hija de maría Isabel, la dejo al saber que no era su verdadera madre por irse con su abuelo el rico.

..*9 días despues*..

Por lo menos a mí me estaba yendo muy bien, debo decir, encontré un empleo en una boutique, no es mucho pero me da lo necesario para mantenerme, hacía un par de días que recibí mi primer pago e inmediatamente use una parte de él para pagarle la renta a butch, y le dije que en cuanto organicé bien mi dinero le daría más para pagar la mitad del agua y la luz. Aunque el dijo que no me preocupara mucho, ya que el nuevo compañero vendría hoy o mañana y el pago de todo se dividiría en tres.

Hice una nueva amiga en el trabajo, ella es rubia de ojos azules, y piel blanca es muy dulce y linda con todos y siempre esta vestida a la moda, su nombre es Miyako. Ella tenía una hermanastra llamada kaoru con quien compartía departamento, pero dijo que casi no se hablaban ya que el jefe de ella es un tirano que la hace trabajar mucho.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Brick.**

Las cosas no están yendo bien para mí. Hacia 3 días que esto se había vuelto un caos, el jefe había hecho una inspección sorpresa mientras yo me había tomado al libertad de salir a comprar comida italiana para comer, luego me dio un sermón. Desde que Momoko se había ido de la casa, todo parecía haber tomado más importancia y se convirtió en un caos, el único día que Salí temprano en esta semana, lo ocupe lavando ropa, lavando trastes, limpiando aquí y allá, e incluso tengo una cortada en mi mano, ya que levante los pedazos de vidrio de él florero que Momoko rompió, entre las manos y sin el más mínimo cuidado. Esto era tan agotador y ella lo hacía parecer fácil. Yo quiero encontrarla y disculparme con ella pero creo que es un poco tarde. Solo kaoru sabía que ella se había ido, y dijo que si encontrarla me hacia menos gruñón con gusto me ayudaría a buscarla en sus ratos libres, el problema es que ella no sabía cómo era Momoko. Luego recordé que tenía una foto de ella y mía, pero cuando fui al cuadro para tomarla, la parte en donde aparecía Momoko no estaba, ella había quitado la parte donde salía de la fotografía.

Aún al recordar lo que le había dicho, no puedo creer que lo dije, es decir sí, alguna vez lo pensé, pero jamás tuve la intención de decirle eso, esos solo fueron rencorcitos guardados y cuando ella insistió, yo explote, explote contra ella, porque por mucho que no lo quiera ella tiene mucho poder en mi vida, gracias a ella el jefe me noto, siempre trabaje duro, pero cuando la conoció el me tomo en cuenta de verdad. Ella me aconsejo que pidiera trabajo en esa tonta empresa, ella era la que tenía el rol del ama de casa, mientras que yo solo era el gerente que obtuvo su puesto gracias a que Momoko le agrado al señor Takanawa. Yo siempre soñé con tener todo en el mundo, pero con conseguirlo con mis propias manos, yo traje conmigo a Momoko porque era mi amiga la mejor de todas la que siempre estuvo conmigo, pero no podía permitir que ella me superara en todo. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ella estaba cumpliendo mis sueños en su realidad, era inteligente y voraz todo mundo juraba que si ella y yo compitiéramos por el puesto ella ganaría y por mucho, por eso en cuanto se me presento la oportunidad de humillarla y rebajarla, lo hice sin pensar.

Al principio me sentí cómodo conmigo mismo, ya que logre lo que quería, rebajarla sentirme más que ella, quería que ella sintiera que me necesita para todo y no sentirme yo necesitado de ella. Y lo logré eso alimento mi ego por unas horas, hasta que me di cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ella se había ido, ahí fue cuando me sentí mal, patético.

* * *

.

.

.

Butch y yo hacíamos carreras con dos trapeadores, quien limpiara su parte de la sala primero ganaba y el perdedor preparaba la cena. E increíblemente le gane, pero aun teníamos cosas que limpiar, nuestro nuevo compañero había avisado que ya se encontraba en Japón era cuestión de minutos para que diera con la dirección y nosotros teníamos un cochinero ya que ese dio temprano habíamos tenido una guerra de nachos y queso para nachos que ya se había enfriado, que de ser lo contrario los dos tendríamos quemaduras de tercer grado.

En cuanto butch fue a guardar los trapeadores, el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo voy!- le grite a butch

-Hola…-me quede sin aliento al ver al lindo rubio que se encontraba de pie junto a mí, tenía una piel tan clara como la de Miyako, sus ojos eran azul intenso, su cabello no era muy corto pero tampoco muy largo y era rubio, con una cara un tanto angelical.

-Hola, soy Boomer tu debes ser Momoko cierto?-dijo el rubio que tenía un parecido casi idéntico con Miyako, solo que ella tenía las facciones más finas y delicadas

-Si soy yo, como supiste?-

-Butch me dijo que había una chica llamada Momoko, supuse que eras tú, ya que dijo que eras linda y simpática-

-E-eso dijo?-dije con un pequeño sonrojo

-Si-dijo sonriendo

-¿Momoko no dejaras pasar al nuevo?-dijo butch recargado en el marce de la puerta hacia el callejón

-Oh si, perdón pasa-dije haciéndome a un lado para que Boomer pudiera pasar con sus maletas que para ser un chico, eran demasiadas.

-¿Así que tu eres Boomer? Por teléfono te imaginaba diferente…-dijo Butch mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-Si, igual yo-

-Te daremos un tour por la casa y luego que dicen si salimos a tomar un helado o algo así para que conozcas la cuidad?-dije haciendo que la atención se posara en mi.

-Seguro-contestaron los dos

* * *

.

.

.

**Pov. Brick**

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, necesitaba disculparme con ella o al menos saber que se encontraba bien, y no pérdida y hambrienta en el peor de los casos, la culpa me come vivo.

No creo que sea tan difícil encontrar a Momoko.

¿o sí?


	6. Capítulo 6

**10 días después**

**Pov. Momoko**

Butch, Boomer y yo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos, ellos son como mis guardaespaldas personales, nos contábamos todo ahora ambos sabían la razón por la que tenía que empezar de cero en mi vida: Brick. Cuando le conté todo a Boomer se puso a hacer berrinche como niño chiquito, dijo que todo era muy injusto para mí, y que él iba a apoyarme para llegar a ser una mujer exitosa. Luego butch salió a defender nuestra amistad, diciendo que 'para eso está él'. Era divertido como los dos 'peleaban' por ser mi mejor amigo, era muy cómico verlos pelear como niñitas por mi amistad.

También se nos había hecho costumbre salir cada tres días por un helado y los dos que no íbamos por helado, íbamos al parque a correr y desquitar lo que habíamos consumido, así no ganábamos peso.

Y hoy era día de helado. Me puse un vestido verde de manga corta y de largo como unos 5 cm debajo de la rodilla con estampado de sandia, (lo sé es algo infantil, pero a mí me gusta) y con tacones rojos y mi gran moño lo cambie por uno mas pequeño en color rojo y lo puse del lado derecho de mi cabeza con el cabello suelto (el cual lo había cortado hasta media espalda y en capas, con este nuevo corte mi cara se veía más alargada y según Boomer parecía una linda niña de kínder por mis grandes ojos rosas y se me veía demasiado cabello. Yo diría ridículamente mucho.) y según butch parecía una sexy lolita. Boomer usaba su cabello corto (ya que igual le crecía rápido según él) Boomer usaba un pantalón negro pegado con una camiseta gris y con rayas azul claro, butch llevaba su cabello revuelto no muy largo pero no muy corto, solo lo suficiente para que su fleco sobresaliera, el usaba un pantalón gris con una camisa blanca con cuadros verde limón. Siempre que salía con ellos yo iba enfrente, butch a mi derecha y Boomer a mi izquierda, tengo que admitir que así me sentía como si estuviera en una película y yo era la chica que camina con dos galanes a su alrededor. Simplemente me hacia sonreír.

Había recorrido bastantes calles, (en carro claro) de donde ella posiblemente pudo haber ido, y nada, según que el recuerde ella no contaba con muchas amistades aunque si las tenia fácil podía llegar a ella, lástima que cuando se fue no dejo ningún rastro sobre ella. Y llevaba días buscándola, cada vez le preocupaba más.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la vio caminando con dos tipos y sonriendo jovialmente.

-Conque yo preocupándome por ella y la señorita risa y risa con dos idiotas…es obvio que no pierde el tiempo… como es que esta tan feliz? Y sin mi…-

* * *

.

.

.

**Pov. normal.**

Brick bajo de su coche hecho una fiera, se dirigió a Momoko, y le toco el hombro para que volteara a verlo, esperando a que ella se echara sus brazos y rogándole que le permitiera regresar con él.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pov. Momoko**

Después de que Boomer nos contó como salió ileso de de una sesión de paintball, butch comenzó a contar chistes, era muy gracioso como ambos competían por llamar mi atención, me parecía lindo de su parte. Me hacían sentir querida e importante.

Después de eso sentí una mano en mi hombro, haciendo una ligera presión en el, casi obligándome a voltear…y mire a quien menos quería ver; a Brick.

El estaba frente a nosotros, ya que Boomer y butch al ver que voltee y detuve mi caminar, ellos hicieron lo mismo, Brick los miraba a ellos, se veía molesto y luego dirigió su roja mirada únicamente hacia mí. Luego empezó a formar una sonrisa algo torcida, como las que usaba cuando hablaba de alguien a quien iba a despedir en el trabajo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto Boomer dando un paso hacia enfrente, como defendiéndome, Boomer era muy perceptivo y sin duda, el había reconocido los rasgos que yo les había dado de Brick

-No les importa.-contesto Brick mientras que su mano era quitada de mi hombro por la mano de Butch (gracias al cielo)

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-me pregunto ignorando a Butch y a Boomer, cosa que a ellos no les hiso mucha gracia.

-Son mis…-y me quede callada, no sé porque pero igual quería decirle, aunque lo que haga o dejar de hacer ya no es su asunto, no más.

-Vivimos juntos-contesto Boomer, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente por Brick de nuevo.

-No sé ni porque me preocupo, sólo vine por ti, para no sentirme culpable si te pasaba algo, pero eres tan idiota que aceptaste quedarte con los dos primeros idiotas que encontraste, luego si te violan o te hacen algo peor, por favor evita echarme la culpa-a medida que Brick hablaba yo no sabía qué hacer o decir estaba tan enojada y por un momento pensé que el realmente se preocupaba por mí, y no solo por un cargo de conciencia, realmente quería golpearlo y luego llorar.

Butch ya estaba listo para golpearlo, pero afortunadamente Boomer lo agarro antes de que eso pasara. Ambos estaban muy enojados. Pero Boomer tenía un gran autocontrol.

Brick nos miro a los tres con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras susurraba: 'tal vez si te mereces ser tratada como lo hice' y no aguante más.

Le di la cachetada más fuerte de su vida. Butch y Boomer me miraban sorprendidos, seguro que no esperaban que yo hiciera eso, y yo menos. Pero esto era el colmo y no pude evitarlo.

-Pues gracias pero no tenias por qué preocuparte, ya soy lo bastante grandecita y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera y no te preocupes si algo malo me pasaba no pensaba echarte la culpa de nada, ya que para mi tu no existes mas, así que hasta nunca, chicos vámonos-dije asiéndoles una seña a Butch y Boomer para que me siguieran e irnos lo más rápido de ahí. Cosa que hicieron no sin antes mirar desaprobatoriamente a Brick quien nos miraba como si fuera a asesinar a alguien, yo sabía que esto no se había acabado, apenas comenzaba, pero quería creer que si caminábamos lo suficientemente rápido, el nos dejaría ir y se iría por igual

-NO, TU VIENES CONMIGO!- dijo Brick, jalando mi brazo para arrastrarme con él, pero antes de que eso pasara, butch le dio un puñetazo en la misma mejilla donde yo le había dado una cachetada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, me quede ahí parada observando en cámara lenta.

* * *

Lia-sennenko: listo! Si paso eso y ya sabes lo que paso, ahora falta saber que pasará.

catSeeU: ahí la deje, espero que te haya gustado.

Caro: listo! Y si se lo merecía.

Byb03: tal vez el se entere de cosas debido a kaoru pero por ella no la encontró.

blossXbrick: listo, ahí la deje, y si pondré mucho de ellos.

Iru-chan loli dark: jiji si yo también quería probar algo diferente.

Danitha-DN: gracias! Pero no mueras, y sigue esperando por los azulitos.

Bumbatwint-chan: tu comentario me hace muy feliz, gracias!

BrickxBloss-Reds: listo, gracias por comentar!.


	7. Capítulo 7

WOW! 10 reviews en un capitulo! Eso es un record para mí! Mil gracias!

catSeeU: si, se lo merecía

Lia-sennenko: si, lo volverá a hacer

LUCKA-SAMA: que bien! Y si, ya te la salude!

Iru-chan loli dark: jajaja triangulo, dejémoslo así

Bumbatwint-chan: si, jaja queria dejarlo en suspenso, y si se lo merecía

Caro: intentare hacerlos mas largs si puedo n.n

Danita-DN: si!

Segovax: claro que si, estas en toda la verdad

blossXbrick: jajaj no, no hare eso, es obvio que necesitan problemas…

BrickxBloss-Reds: listo n.n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butch le dio un segundo puñetazo a Brick, y él no se dejo, se lo devolvió y siguieron así, yo no me movía de mi lugar, pues no sabía qué hacer no había mucho que pudiera, solo mira mi brazo, ahí estaba la marca de la mano de Brick… como la sentía en mi corazón….corazón que él, lastimo y jugó hasta que le dio su gana…

-MOMOKO, DEJA DE ESTAR PARADA AHÍ, AYUDAME!-grito Boomer sacándome de mis pensamientos, el estaba en medio de Brick y de butch, intentando separarlos, Brick tenía unos golpes al igual que butch pero los de Brick estaban más marcados, valla que butch si golpea…y lo hace muy fuerte…

Me puse frente a butch y puse mis manos en su pecho alejándolo, Boomer sostenía a Brick

-DENTENTE PORFAVOR-le dije y sorprendentemente él se detuvo y bajo las manos

-MOMOKO, NO SEAS IDIOTA!-me grito Brick, sinceramente quería que él fuera mudo o quedarme sorda por unos momentos, porque no tenía ganas de oírlo ya que en estos momentos estaba insoportable, pero yo ya no tenía porque hacer lo que el quería ni lo que decía, ya estaba harta de ser yo la que daba siempre el brazo a torcer para que él estuviera en lo correcto o contento

-TU CALLATE, ME DETENGO SOLO POR QUE ELLA ME LO PIDE, NO POR QUE YO QUIERA, PORQUE CREERME QUE NO QUIERO!-le grito butch sin moverse de su lugar

-Butch cálmate y tu, será mejor que te largues- escuche hablar a Boomer quien fue ignorado por Brick

-SI, MEJOR LAGATE!-le grito Butch

-¡BUTCH!-le gritamos Boomer y yo

-Ya me calmo-dijo el sin gritar

-Y tu Brick ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te…-quería darle un regaño a él también, pues no me parecía justo gritarle a Butch por defenderme, pero no a Brick por empezarlo todo, pero a mitad de la oración, me dí cuenta de que ya no estaba

-Pero si estaba aquí…-dijo Boomer dando una vuelta al no verlo por ningún lado, y escuchamos unos ruidos en un callejón fuimos a ver que era

-¿Qué creen que sea?-pregunto Boomer

-Suena como…una ¿pelea? Tú qué dices butch? ¿Butch? ¡¿BUTCH?!-ahí fue cuando Boomer y yo nos dimos cuenta de que butch era uno de los que estaba en la pelea…

-DEMONIOS, CREI QUE YA SE HABIAN DETENIDO!-grito Boomer mientras se metía en la tercera guerra mundial que protagonizaban Brick y Butch

-Momoko, ve por un policía o alguien-dijo Boomer con dificultad mientras recibía un codazo

Yo corrí, aun no podía creerlo, Brick, ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Me habrá buscado o solo habrá sido una casualidad?

-¡MOMOKO!-oí a Boomer gritar, no sabía si era para que corriera más rápido y trajera ayuda, o que me llamaba para que volviera, así que volví

-Al llegar, butch estaba en una esquina, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los cachetes inflados, volteando hacia otro lado, molesto, y Brick estaba tirado en los brazos de Boomer

-¡¿QUÉ PASO!?- le pregunte alarmada

-no sé, solo se desmayo-dijo Boomer

-Si, seguramente, el muy marica a de estar fingiendo para que ya no lo golpee-

-Butch…-le dijo Boomer en una suplica

-Chicos, tenemos que llevarlo a su casa-les dije sintiendo extraña por decir a 'su casa' en lugar de decir 'nuestra' pero tenía que superarlo del todo, cosa que era claro que aun no hacia

-¿Acaso te toco un golpe volador y ahora enloqueciste también?- me dijo Butch, pero su tono no me gusto, solo lo mire.

-Te apoyo-dijo Boomer

-Ya que, también yo iré-dijo Butch

-NO, tú te vas a casa, y nos esperas allí, entendido?-le dije a Butch

-¿Estás molesta conmigo cierto?-me pregunto

-Molesta no, y te agradezco que me defiendas, pero esto pudo terminar muy mal-le dije pensando en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, por mas cretino que Brick fuera, no se lo merecía…¿o sí?

-Pero no lo hiso-dijo el

-Por favor solo haz lo que te pedí, Boomer, vamos a dejarlo…-le dije, Boomer y yo salimos del callejón, dejando a Butch solo, me dio un poco de pena por el, pero no podía llevar yo solo a Brick, ni enviar solo a Boomer, solo espero que Brick no despierte antes...


End file.
